


100 words

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [21]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: 100 word drabblesjongtae: taemin was doing it again, gripping jinki’s thigh & sliding his palm over the firm muscle. euntaey: taeyeon waves at the woman coming towards their bench, another passenger waiting for the bus.  ontae: taemin's life is dwindling but it’s still full so when people say that it’s awful he doesn’t agree. 2min: it’s minho’s arms & bed he falls into, soft kisses & warm embraces & no more because they are both young & it’s love not lust, none of the things he thinks about jinki.gwitae: gwiboon is silent as she drives them through the moonlit night, the radio turned low to let taemin’s thoughts progress unhindered.





	

**jongtae**

taemin was doing it again, gripping jinki’s thigh & sliding his palm over the firm muscle.  

it unnerved jonghyun the first time he saw it; it seemed an act too intimate to be doing in public.  

but he soon realized that for taemin that tactile connection was something he needed to keep himself grounded, especially when things were going bad, usually a sign that his anxiety was worsening, & he knows how much the boy adores their leader, that jinki is his quiet in the storm.

so he doesn’t comment, hiding his disappointment that it’s not him taemin leans on.

 

**euntaey**

taeyeon waves at the woman coming towards their bench, another passenger waiting for the bus.  she calls to them, asks them what they’re doing, asks them if they want to sit with them, asks them if they want a snack.  eunsook is preparing to intervene when the woman declines with a chuckle.

she needs to stop taeyeon’s forthrightness because there are monsters in the world & taeyeon doesn’t know that, doesn’t understand that, has not been told that a monster created her.

but eunsook knows, remembers, catches his reflection in her daughter’s face.

taeyeon needs to be protected from monsters.

 

**ontae**

his life is dwindling but it’s still full so when people say that it’s awful he doesn’t agree.  his time is spent in worlds of beauty & magic: his days are filled with jinki.  

the only thing he mourns is the way he can see jinki’s heart break etching deeper every day on his handsome face.  so he smiles his tired smile & leans close to listen as jinki’s voice takes him to worlds of beauty & magic.  

and in as much as he does it as a comfort to jinki, he kisses him & holds him tight for himself.

**2min**

it’s minho’s arms & bed he falls into, soft kisses & warm embraces & no more because they are both young & it’s love not lust, none of the things he thinks about jinki.

jonghyun tells the world that taemin & minho have bathed together to remind jinki that he wasn’t there & that they can be fine without him. jinki doesn’t even flinch.

when the lights begin to flash taemin drops his hand to minho’s thigh because minho is strong & he is not & no one mentions it again & they forget it ever happened.  taemin always remembers.  

 

 **gwitae** _  
_

gwiboon is silent as she drives them through the moonlit night, the radio turned low to let taemin’s thoughts progress unhindered.  he stares out at the passing scenery, leaning against the cold window with feet propped up on the dash.  

every passing city is lit with hope, every blackened field a promise.

he’s in-between lives & too numb to care.  his last memory is a betrayal & the stranger beside him is a hope he no longer has: she may turn out to be just as cruel as the others. he has nothing left to lose: he takes the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> the ontae fic is connected to "give in" & "popcorn".  
> the gwitae fic is a scene from "safe and sound".


End file.
